Well
by daxam77
Summary: Complete! Clark has mastered flying, Lex is back from the dead and seeking revenge on Lois for an expose. Clois post Hex at least...
1. Chapter 1

**Well  
**

The Kent farmhouse

Kneeling before his mother in his simple jeans and tee-shirt, Clark barely heard the words, "Lex took her, son," before he was on his way after them. He had found her on the floor of the kitchen, massaging the big bump on the back of her head. His mom probably needed some medical attention but she was all right for now. Lois needed him more.

He was in the air within seconds and scanning the ground, looking for the woman that had become so important to him. He knew a part of him would die if anything happened to her.

Five miles away, he spotted the Porsche. Its engine was running, but the car was deserted. He landed beside it, turned off the motor, and listened. They were running. He took to the air again and saw them emerge from a line of trees and onto Shuster's Field. Lois was running with Lex almost on her heels.

Clark landed with perfect timing and grabbed Lex by the back of his shirt, bringing him to a stop. Lois kept running, oblivious to his arrival.

"Clark? Where—?" Lex was stunned at the sudden appearance of his former friend. He didn't have time for any further words before Clark reached forward and tapped him on the forehead with a finger. Lex sank like a stone to the grass.

Looking up quickly, Clark saw Lois suddenly disappear mid-stride into the earth itself. The world stood still around him as he took off once more, moving faster than any eye could see.

The abandoned well was about six feet in diameter and forty feet deep. Clark reached the bottom before Lois and caught her in his arms, being careful to give way to the impact just enough to cushion her fall. He saw the surprise on her face only a second before his own face flashed the same emotion.

All at once, the pain registered in every cell of his body and his legs collapsed beneath him. The familiar paralyzing effects of Kryptonite were evident in his writhing veins as he felt Lois fall clumsily right on top of him.

"Clark!" Lois couldn't even register what had happened, where they were, or how in the world Clark had come to be there at all. She scrambled to her feet, trying to grasp the situation. In seconds, she was back on the ground, kneeling beside Clark.

"Oh-god-oh-god-oh-god…" Her hands were all over him, feeling for broken bones, and she was so afraid she was going to find them. "Clark, stay with me here, okay?"

Clark only groaned and said a very weak, "Lois?"

"No, don't move, you might have a broken back or a broken —" She gulped. The panic rose in her throat like bile. "Don't even go there, Lois," she whispered half to herself. "Okay, Clark, where does it hurt, babe?" she asked soothingly. When he gave no response, she switched to full out yelling. "Come on, Smallville, you stay with me!" At last she saw his eyelids flutter open. "Yeah, that's it. That's it. Now, just tell me where it hurts and don't you dare say—"

"Lois… listen to me," Clark breathed the words, rather than said them. "You've got …to…"

"I am, Smallville, I am. I'm listening." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes but wiped at them furiously, refusing to let them fall. Now was no time to lose it. "Just tell me what to do!"

"Lois… look around." She could see he was having trouble breathing and her thoughts went at once to broken ribs. Her hands began probing his sides.

"Yes, Clark, anything, just —"

"Do you see any… green… rocks?"

Lois bit her lip. _Oh, God! It's his head. He must have hit his head. Please, God, don't let him have any —_

"Lois?" Clark said weakly.

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head furiously, repeating over and over to herself, "No, no, no, no, no, no—"

"Lois!" This time his voice rang out loudly and clearly and echoed off the walls above them. The sound of it calmed her. "Lois, they'll be …glowing."

"Green rocks, right! Clark…"

"Lois, humor me… for once." Did she actually see him grin at her? Then he groaned in obvious pain and it sent her into action. She jumped up and looked around wildly.

"Okay, okay, green rocks." She set her teeth into a tight grin herself. "Yes, Clark, there are green rocks. Happy? We're in a fix here. You're hurt, talking out of your head, we've got a hell of a climb ahead of us, and no one but a bald-headed fiend knows we're anywhere near here."

"Just…can you …gather the rocks … and get them away from me…as far as you can?"

"Oh sure, sure." She didn't even hide the sarcasm in her voice. She was scared half out of her mind and here Clark was clearly wholly out of his, but sure, she'd get rid of the stupid green rocks, if that's what it took to humor him. "I know green has never been one of your colors, Smallville, but don't you think this is being a trifle, shall we say, oh, I don't know… _**picky**_?"

She angrily scooped up a green rock and heaved it with all her might up to the mouth of the well. At least she was doing something, anything, to take her mind off of all the possible injuries that Clark must have. "I swear, Clark," she threw the words at him over her shoulder as she picked up and threw rock after rock toward the distant opening in the ground above them, "we'd better get out of this and you'd better get over whatever hurts you've got quickly, because I'm going to kill you once…"

"Is this quickly enough for you?"

She turned at the sound of Clark's normal tone and saw him rise to his feet, a little unsteadily, but with spinal column intact and all limbs functioning. Then she saw the beautiful, maddening… lovely smile on his face that drove all thoughts of murder from her mind.

"Clark!"

Then she rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck. Before her lips touched his, he lifted her in his arms and flew with her up to the light, quickly past the torturous green stones, now scattered on the ground around the well. He landed gently with his precious cargo a few yards from the spot in the open field where a still unconscious Lex Luthor lay.

Lois only had eyes for Clark as she watched him lift the man by his Italian leather belt, fly with the distasteful load to the grey sports car, and deposit him unceremoniously in the front seat.

Brushing his hands together as if he'd just taken care of the trash, he said, "He should be out at least until I can get you back home and we can get the police out here." He smiled a little sheepishly at Lois. He could only imagine all the questions he was going to be hammered with once she found her voice again. Well, it was about time she knew the truth. And no matter how she took it, it would be a relief for her to know so they could get on with their lives, hopefully together.

But then his face darkened, and his tone changed. "You know, you asked for this. After what you printed in your article, I'm not surprised he came after you himself, instead of hiring someone else for the job. You just can't do that, Lois. You have to have a little common sense and not be so reckless. And if you ever – _EVER_ – put anything like that in a story again, I'll—"

"You'll what? Be there for me?"

"Definitely."

She opened her mouth and he knew the questions were about to begin. He closed the distance between them, put a finger on her lips to stem the flow, and lifted her once more in the air. Before she could get over the sudden change in altitude, he asked, "Did you call me '_babe_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lois looked down at the ground speeding by underneath them.

"Smallville, you're not going to forget how to do this all of a sudden, are you? Or …drop me?"

"I doubt it." He looked at her. "I promise I will not drop you. This is scaring you, isn't it?"

"No, no," she said a little too nervously. "Farm Boy is flying through the air without an airplane as if it's the most natural thing in the world. What's there to be afraid of in that?"

"I think I like 'Smallville' or even 'babe' better than Farm Boy."

"Sure thing, Smallville. I'm probably in no position to negotiate right now." She looked down again and saw the Kent farm looming into sight. "Does your mom know?"

"What?"

"Does your mom know…" she hesitated, "you know, does she know you can…fly?"

"Actually, no. I … well, it's only been a few days since I —"

"A few days?" Lois held onto his neck a bit tighter and was relieved when she felt him touch the ground again just outside the barn. She noted they were just outside the view from the kitchen window. Then she looked back at Clark standing there in simple jeans and a tee shirt and the enormity of what he had just done struck her.

_Clark could fly!_

"Lois?" Clark started toward the house but turned back to her when she didn't move. "Are you coming? I want to make sure mom's okay."

"Right, right." Lois stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans and followed him.

*********

Lois sat in the passenger seat of Clark's truck, nibbling at her nails.

Clark looked over frequently to search her face for any clue as to how her mind was working. She hadn't said a word since they'd left the farm.

The scene in the kitchen had been strange. After making sure his mom was truly okay and being assured there was no way she was going to go see a doctor about a little thing like a lump on the back of her head, the talk had turned to what had happened to Lois.

"She managed to get away from him, mom." His voice was tinged with just a hint of pride.

"But how?" Martha Kent asked as she winced and took the ice bag from her son. He was applying a bit too much pressure and was not helping as much as he thought he was.

"Well, guys do have soft spots, you know." Lois said absently.

"Ouch." Clark covered his eyes. "You did that while he was driving? Are you nuts? He could have wrecked the car with you in it!"

"Would you rather that I had let him take me to wherever he planned to dump my lifeless body?" She shrugged. "I got away."

"I would have been there in a few more moments. I was coming after you as fast as I could —"

"_Clark!"_ Martha and Lois cried out his name a little too loudly at the same time and with the same warning tone.

"Shouldn't you be getting Lois down to the Sheriff's office?" Martha spoke at the same time as Lois said, "We should be going now."

Clark looked back and forth between the women with a confused expression. They were looking at him and at each other with tightened smiles. What was he missing here?

"Mom, I think I need to tell—"

"Come on, Clark. I'm sure he's waiting." Lois was practically pulling him from the room as he grabbed for the keys to the truck.

"Yes, sweetheart, maybe you should go."

As he turned back at the door, he saw his mother mouth "Be careful," at him with a pointed glance in Lois' direction.

Now she was sitting in his truck, totally, completely silent. This couldn't be good. They were within a few blocks of the Sheriff's office when Clark suddenly pulled the car over and parked on the side of the street. Even that didn't dent Lois' concentration on her own thoughts. He turned in the seat and grabbed one of her hands in his.

"Lois, I thought you'd stopped biting your nails."

"Huh? Oh, Clark. Are we here? Let's get this over with then."

"We have a few minutes. What was with all those strange looks back there at the house? You're not okay with any of this, are you?" He had been ready to tell her everything and now his heart was tearing apart, thinking she was not going to be able to handle it all.

"Clark. Listen. I don't think you should tell your mom. It's only going to worry her right now. She doesn't need this. We can figure this out together. With Chloe's help, we can find the right kind of doctors that you're going to need and —"

"Doctors? Why would—"

"Look, I know this flying thing is kind of neat. Fun even. But you know what those meteor rocks can do to people. You've seen Chloe's Wall of Weird. The people affected by those things all start out the same way. And it can't end well, Clark. You know that. Even though it's okay for now and I know you'd like to be able to keep doing it, but you can't. You just can't. You've got to stay away from those rocks. Promise me you will?"

"Lois, I promise you I don't go around meteor rocks voluntarily." He shook his head and tried not to laugh. She was being so earnest; it was very endearing.

"Good. That's a relief. At least they haven't started affecting your mind yet. But we need to be careful. There are pockets of those rocks all over Smallville and there might be some level of infection you have to cross before it starts doing things to you, like a drug, you know?" For someone that had remained quiet for the past half hour, it seemed now she was spilling out every thought that tumbled into her head. There's got to be some way to —"

"Lois?" Clark tried to stem the flow of words.

"But you said only a few days. So maybe it hasn't, you know, gotten too big a hold on you yet. Maybe—"

"Lois, the meteor rocks affect me, but they—"

"I know, Clark. I know. You think you're different. You think you can handle it. But really, with your history with my cousin, you really should know by now that you can't—"

"They aren't the reason I can fly. I'm also strong—"

"Well, of course, you're strong, Clark. I've seen how strong you are. You picked me up and moved me out of a doorway stiff-arm style that first night I met you. Why wouldn't you be strong after all that bailing hay and wrangling cows and—"

"I don't 'wrangle cows'!" He couldn't help it. He had to laugh.

"Just don't think that being strong can keep this kind of thing from affecting you just like all those other people. I'm sure they thought the same way at first. It's good we're catching this so early. We can get help."

"We?" He liked the sound of that, but this was getting out of hand.

"There's got to be something we can do about this." She went back to chewing her nails. "There's got to be."

Clark heaved a big sigh and looked at his watch. They needed to go now. This wasn't going to be a good time to explain. He only hoped Lois' state of mind wasn't going to prevent her from giving a good statement about Lex.

"Lois, we need to go. We're going to talk about this later, okay?"

"Sure, sure. But you're not telling your mom about the meteor rocks, you hear me?"

"Mom knows about the meteor rocks, Lois."

"But you said—"

"I know what I said. I also know what you heard and they are two completely different things. Just…Lois, just…stop worrying. It's going to be fine. I promise. Now let's go make sure Lex stays where he belongs, behind bars."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"…but you didn't see that, Mr. Kent?"

"No, I hadn't arrived yet."

"What were you doing out there anyway? Kind of out of the way, isn't it?"

"Uh, our farm is not too far from there, sheriff." Clark had tried his best not to let any hint of a lie slip into anything he'd said during his questioning, but he just couldn't say, _"I was trying to save Lois' life."_

"Well, I think you've given us enough, Miss Lane, to possibly hold Mr. Luthor until morning, but I'm not even sure of that. I've been told his lawyers are on their way already, and the press from Metropolis will be right behind them."

"Oh great! So you're saying it doesn't matter if you commit a crime if you're rich!"

"Lois, the sheriff is doing what he can."

"Sure he is, and I'm —"

Clark got up quickly and pulled Lois after him toward the door. "Lois! Thank you, sheriff, we'll be going now."

"No! I'm not finished! I —"

"Yes, you are." Clark shot an apologetic look toward the sheriff from the doorway and pushed Lois through it.

"Clark! You realize Lex is going to get out and come after me and —"

"I know that better than you do, Lois. That's why you're staying at the house until he's behind bars for good and maybe even after that."

"What do you mean by—?"

They had come to the truck and as Clark reached to open the door for her, a long line of sleek, black cars screeched to a halt in front of the jail. Men in expensive business suits jumped out carrying brief cases and went inside as the two of them watched.

"Looks like Lex will be out in no time at all." Clark said glumly. "Get in." Lois was somber as she sat there in the truck. Clark was studying the growing crowd of onlookers gathering outside the jail. "We should have known they wouldn't be able to keep him in there. It's a small town jail. It's no match for his Ivy League bunch of lawyers."

"Uh, Clark?" He turned at the softer than normal sound of her voice.

"Yes?"

"Did Lex see you …you know…fly?"

"No, I'm sure he didn't. Is that what's worrying you? Lois, there's no need to worry about me. It's you Lex is going to be after. You're the one who broke the story." He stared across the street where another fleet of cars had just arrived carrying an assortment of reporters, newsmen and cameras.

"Lois, your seatbelt on?" When he saw her nod, he started the car, peeled out of the parking place, and did a U-turn directly across the increasing traffic, deftly dodging every car and pedestrian in sight.

"Clark!" Lois looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Why on earth—?"

"Lois, those reporters are going to be after you the minute they hear the details. Do you want to answer their questions?"

"Well, no, I don't, but…Clark, they're going to know I'll be at the farm. Maybe I should go back to my apartment?"

"No." He was thinking of all the possibilities. Finally he pulled out his phone and dialed. "Mom?"

Lois listened as Clark made the plans, first with his mother, then Chloe, then with several others, some of whom Lois didn't even know. Once she delivered some clothes and supplies from the farm to some man, his mom was going to be staying with their preacher for a few days until everything died down. A neighbor was apparently going to watch over the farm and feed Shelby. The sheriff's deputies were going to swing by and check on the place. The only thing she didn't understand was where they, she and Clark, were going. She waited as patiently as she could for him to stop the incessant dialing and talking.

"Clark?"

"Yes?" He was dialing yet again.

"You mind telling me my future here?"

"What? Oh, yeah. We…um…are going to take a little trip."

"A trip? Clark, I have a job. You have a job. We can't just take a trip to…where?"

"Oh yeah. The Planet." He dialed again. "Tess? Clark here."

"Tess? Clark, I can tell her myself that —"

"Uh, there's a situation. Oh, you heard. Well, Lois and I are…oh…ok. I won't then."

"Won't what?"

"Sure. We could do that."

"Do what?" Lois was starting to get frustrated. "Do what?" she repeated, but Clark ignored her.

"If you could, that would be great." Then to Lois, "Lois, do you have another set of keys to your apartment?"

"Why?" Then it dawned on her. "Are you out of your ever loving mind?" She changed to a violent whisper. "Tess?" He gave her an impatient look "Ok, ok. Yes. In my desk. Second drawer on the right. It's in the bottom in the little jar of pushpins."

"Did you hear that, Tess?" Then to Lois, "And your research on Lex?" She started to balk again and he gave her another stern look. "Lois?"

"On my computer in a file marked …wait. Before I left yesterday, I printed it all out and stuck it in a file in Jimmy's file cabinet under the name of Blofeld."

Clark's raised his eyebrows. "Blofeld?"

"The bad guy in the 007 movies? Sheesh, Clark, do you never watch any movies?"

"The notes are in a file in Jimmy's cabinet marked," he had to hesitate; it just sounded a little too crazy, "'Blofeld', Tess…yes, that's it. Can you bring them as well?"

Lois buried her head in her hands. Her fate was now in the hands of Tess Mercer, her boss, someone she wasn't entirely sure she even trusted. No, darn it, she was sure she didn't trust her. She had to push away the strong twinge of jealousy that sprung from somewhere inside of her when she realized that Clark apparently did.

"Let's say seven-fifteen…twenty at the most. Tess, be careful. He'll have my phone records in no time. From another one, yes. I will."

Two more calls later, she felt she finally had his attention. "Clark, mind telling me where we're going?"

"I can't."

"Hmf."

"Lois, I don't know myself yet. But if those files are as explosive as you claim, Lex can't afford to let you live. You can send him to prison for life or worse." Do you not remember how far reaching Lionel's hand once was? Lex is only going to be that much worse. Especially now. He's cornered. He knows—"

"No! You said he didn't know you could fly." Her voice got a little higher.

"He doesn't, but he just might know enough other things about me that flying might seem an insignificant fact."

"Insig—? Clark, can you hear yourself? I doubt there's another person on this entire planet who can fly. It's the most incredible…unbelievable…"

He cut right across her praise. There was no time for this. "Are you sure there's enough proof in those files? Do we need more?"

"No, there's enough, as long as it's a fair trial and not a farce of one. I suppose he could pay off enough jury members or judges, but he'd leave a trail if he did, so... But, Clark, what does he —?"

"Tess is going to bring some of your clothes, other things you'll need." He checked the rear view mirror yet again. Nothing. "Here we go," and with that, he steered the truck to the right, down a narrow dirt road leading off through the trees. Lois held on as the truck bumped and skidded over the poorly kept road, if it could be even called that. It was more like a track. Five minutes later, Clark applied the brakes as the dust swirled all around the truck.

"Where are we?" she asked, but again Clark ignored her and jumped from the truck. It seemed like he was opening her door before she had time to blink. "Clark?"

"Come on." He led her a few yards through the trees to another dirt road almost parallel to the one where they'd parked. Darkness was falling quickly and Lois held onto Clark's hand with a fierceness that surprised her. She saw Clark turn his head as if he was listening for something. "This way," he said quietly, and she followed him once more into the thicket of trees. After a few minutes walking, she saw car lights flicker on and off just ahead of them. Clark raised a hand and gave a low whistle.

A few seconds later, she heard the rustling of someone coming through the trees toward them. "Kent?" The whispered name carried in the cool night air.

"Here, Mr. Whitmore." Clark also spoke in a lowered tone.

The man approached and Lois registered at once that he held a rifle. He was elderly and walked with a decided limp. His clothes had definitely seen better days and there was a wariness about him that was disturbing, but the man smiled as he came forward and shook Clark's hand.

"She's about a mile up the road, all gassed up and ready. The things Mrs. Kent brought are in the trunk with the gear." The man handed a set of keys to Clark as Clark did the same with the keys to the truck. "She's not much any more, but she'll get you where you need to go. Don't you worry none about bringing her back neither. I reckon she belongs to you as much as me. Your dad gave her to me when I was in dire need. If there is ever anything I can ever do for his son, you only have to ask."

"I can't thank you enough already for this."

The man nodded. "The Mrs. put a little something in there for you too. It ain't fancy, but it's fillin'. You take it easy, you hear?"

Clark opened his mouth to begin another round of thanks but the man held up his hand.

"Your mom gave me enough hints what you're up to. That's good enough for me. Just watch your back."

"I will." Clark hesitated. "Mr. Whitmore? Don't drive the truck for a few days, okay? They'll be looking for it."

"I'll hide it well. You can trust me, son."

"I know I can. Thanks again."

Lois nodded to the man even though he had never really addressed her. She had a feeling he knew perfectly well who she was and the whole story anyway

As they walked down the path to the old blue car that awaited them, Lois bombarded him with more questions, most of which Clark ignored.

"Tess? I can't believe you. She worked for Lex, for Pete's sake! For all we know she was just keeping the seat warm while he came back from the dead. Why do you trust her?"

"I just do. And if it turns out I'm wrong about her, I'll fix it. I promise. Is that good enough for you?"

"No, but do I have any choice in any of this?" Her hands were stuffed inside her pockets, another bad sign he recognized.

"Not really." Clark smiled and he held open yet another car door for her.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clark was deep in thought for miles down the road before he even registered that Lois had become totally silent once more. A sideways glance showed that she was biting her nails yet again.

He caught her hand in his and chided her, "Lois, stop that."

"Oh, so I'm in your sphere of existence again, Smallville?"

"Lois, I'm sorry. There's just a lot to…Lois, I _am _sorry."

She looked over at him and then down at his hand which still held hers. "You're forgiven."

"No more nail biting?"

"Don't push it. I'm still mad at you. This isn't a whole lot different than being kidnapped by Lex so far."

"Lois!"

"Well, it's not as if I've had any say in the matter. Where are we going anyway? Do you really trust Tess? What makes you think my notes and my proof are not already in Lex's hands right now? Do you really think this rattrap of a car is going to outrun anybody? Can you even —?

"Whoa!" He shook his head. "You can give a guy whiplash going from silent to chatty like that." He looked over at her and grinned.

She felt her heart melt just a little. _Did the ability to fly come with some other secret power over women?_

And all at once, the thought was back, consuming her. "Oh, God, Clark, you can _fly_!"

He saw that she was looking at him again with that look of wonder. "Lois, please. You've said that now about thirty times. Can't you just —"

"Let it go? Ignore it? Pretend it never happened? No, Clark, I can't. You broke the law of gravity and probably about ten other physics laws as well. I know I've seen some weird stuff in Smallville since I came here, but absolutely nobody else has done _that!_ I mean," her voice climbed a few hundred decibels, "you seem to be taking this far too calmly yourself! Aren't you concerned?"

Clark was wincing. "Lois, please. The hearing?"

"What? What hearing? What—" He could swear her voice was in the hypersonic range by now.

"Oh, um…you don't know about that yet."

"Clark, if you don't start explaining yourself pretty soon, I'm going to —"

"I will, I will. Just…let's get to where we are going first and then there'll be time to —"

"To what? Where are we going? You haven't exactly told me. You just keep tossing out my secrets to people I wouldn't trust to walk a dog and acting like that's just fine, but you're keeping some pretty big whoppers all to yourself there, farm boy!"

"Milk River."

"Excuse me?"

"There's this place where dad and I used to go camping along the Milk River. I thought that would be a good place to hide out for a bit until we can make sure we have enough on Lex."

"You and me? Camping?" Lois looked back down to where he still held her hand lightly. "Smallville?"

The doubt in her voice and the fixed stare at their hands caused him at once to snatch his own away from hers. He hadn't even been aware of what he was doing.

"I thought you were a trooper, Lois? How bad can it be?" He kept his eyes on the road while she settled back into a place closer to the window than to him.

"Bring it on, Clark. I can outlast you any day of the week, regardless of the lack of creature comforts."

"You're on, Lane. We'll see how tough that skin of yours really is. The mosquitoes along that river are known to reach the size of frogs."

She gulped. _Great. Just great._ She crossed her arms defiantly and shifted in the seat, searching for a more comfortable position. There was none. It was going to be a long ride.

TBC

What? No reviews? (pout)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Lois?" Clark gently touched her shoulder. She just whimpered a bit and snuggled deeper into her pillow …except her pillow was moving. The touch turned to gentle shaking, and she slowly coaxed herself into opening one eye.

Her head was resting on Clark's lap!

"Lois? We're here." She rose to a sitting position, wondering how in the world that had happened.

"Finally?" Making a great show of yawning, she said, "About time too. This the lake?"

"Uh huh." Clark was already getting out of the car. He began pulling out all kinds of camping gear from the trunk. Apparently the farmer friend had been very helpful indeed. Soon Clark was putting together a small tent while she was rummaging in the cooler seeing what food there was to be had.

"Hmm…cold fried chicken, potato salad, sandwiches... and could this be? Yes, it is! Coffee, Clark! Real, honest to goodness coffee."

"Uh, Lois you might check to see if that's all of it and save it for morning if it is. Otherwise, I don't like to think of how hard it will be to get you up and moving tomorrow."

"Not a chance, Smallville. Cheers!" She poured some from the thermos into the cap and drank greedily. Soon the coffee was doing its job. She watched him contentedly as he went about snapping together long, metal tubes and attaching canvas in a flurry of moves. He really was quite proficient at this even in just the light supplied by the small bit of moonlight and the car headlights. The night was in full swing now and she wondered briefly what time it was. "Looks like you've done this a few times before." She wandered over casually to where the tent was beginning to take shape.

"A few times. Do you want a fire, Lois? Are you cold?"

"No, not really." As soon as she said the words, she regretted them. How cozy a fire would be about now, and, darn it, she'd waited long enough to find out about this flying thing from him. She wasn't about to wait until morning to start asking her questions. "No, changed my mind, Smallville. I want a fire, a nice little campfire."

"There's a place right over there, a ring of stones. Can you see it? Maybe you can gather a few pieces of wood?"

In Clark's mind, he was going interminably slowly, at least for him, at putting up the tent. He was thinking hard about just how much he was going to have to admit to Lois. No, it was really a question of how much he wanted to tell her. She had him classified as a meteor freak in her mind. Should he leave it at that? No, he had a feeling it was scaring her more than the truth ever would.

No, he was going to tell her. After all, her cousin knew, and that had worked out for the best in a number of situations. For some reason, it felt right to tell Lois.

He grinned at a memory of his dad spouting off one of those old truisms. "If more than one person knows a secret, Clark, it's not much of a secret anymore." Well, a lot more than that knew his great secret now. How many was it? A dozen or more and counting? One more surely shouldn't make any difference.

One more…it was just that this one was the nosiest investigative reporter of all - with a very big mouth, that's all.

"That enough, Smallville? 'Cause if it isn't, _you_ can go find more. There are probably snakes out there in the dark. At least, you can fly away from them!" She was goading him. "Now, I just hope farmer man put some matches in here. She rummaged through the huge picnic basket for a minute until he came over and stopped her.

"Lois, there's no need for matches." She looked up at him quizzically from where she was kneeling on the ground.

Then the strangest thing happened.

He focused his eyes on a point in the middle of the rock ring where the scavenged pieces of wood lay and stared. She could have sworn there was just the merest flicker of a red glare in those baby blues. Then the air in front of his eyes seemed to ripple and weave like waves of heat coming off hot pavement in the summer.

She felt the heat of the fire behind her before she saw the light. Turning, she beheld a brightly burning campfire and knew that Clark had started it with only his eyes.

"Clark?" She swallowed hard. "Flying isn't the only thing, is it?"

"Not quite."

TBC

Authors note: What? No reviews yet? (pout)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, spill it, Smallville."

"Lois, this isn't exactly easy for me."

"Okay, I'll bite. Why?"

"I never know how people are going to react, if they'll look at me differently after they know about me."

"Why?" She was truly puzzled. "You're still you, Clark." She reached up and grabbed his hand and pulled. He kneeled down in front of her. "If you tell me you turn into a werewolf during a full moon, I'm not going to look at you any differently. You'll still be the nicest guy I have ever met. Now, it's not quite _that_ bad, is it?"

Clark chuckled softly. "No, I guess not."

"So, flying, able to start campfires with a single glance. What else?"

"I'm …pretty strong."

"Stronger-than-the-average-bear strong?" she asked, comically.

"If you make that stronger than the average ten bears, you might be more right." He silently added, "_maybe_ _even a hundred these days_," knowing how his powers seemed to be growing almost daily.

There was a long pause before she answered, and he bit his bottom lip as he watched her face carefully for the tell-tale signs of fright. Of all things, he was dreading that she might begin to be afraid of him.

"Ten bears?" She smiled and he relaxed a little. Lois was definitely not ever going to be afraid of him. "Now _that_ you'll have to prove to me, Smallville. I'm not buying it. But what else? Throw down those other cards, buster."

"Speed."

"Speed? What do you mean?" She felt the whoosh of a sudden wind and momentarily closed her eyes. When she opened them, he was gone. "Smallville?"

"Over here, Lois." He was standing ten feet behind her, just on the edge of the light provided by the fire.

"Oh," she said softly, realizing just how fast he had just moved, "_that_ speed."

He walked toward her, spreading his hands. "I can also hear extremely well. For example, I just heard the jingle of Tess' car keys, so I'll have to be going into Metropolis in a few more minutes."

"Tess? Tess is in Metropolis." She said it almost automatically as the truth sank into her brain.

"Yes." He paused a moment for her to digest that tidbit of information before he continued. "Then there's my sight. Lois, I can also see through things. Sometimes it's like an X-ray, sometimes it's just seeing straight through objects, walls, whatever…"

"This has been going on for a while then?" She was looking away from him now, almost too afraid to meet his eyes.

Then he saw it in her face. The fear. He felt a small part of him die. It really was going to make a difference to her, no matter what she had said.

"The strength, the speed, yes. Since I was little."

"Oh my god, Clark." She pointed to him accusingly. "You're the red and blue blur!"

"Yes."

"You…we…we can't waste any more time here, Clark." She sprang to her feet. "We've got to find some doctors now. Tonight. Stow that tent. At least it shouldn't take you any time to do it. We've got to go. NOW!"

"What?"

"Clark, if those meteor rocks have been working on you this long, there's no time to lose. We've got to get you some help now. This minute. God, I'm so glad you didn't tell your mom. At least she'll assume we'll be gone for a good reason, and however long this is going to take… it won't worry her." As she talked she had poured out what was left of her precious coffee to quench the fire, picked up the heavy cooler, and started toward the open car trunk with it.

"Lois, what are you doing?"

"We're going. Now! We've got to find Chloe. We can —"

"Lois, listen to me! The meteor rocks didn't do this to me." He took the cooler from her and set it back on the ground, before grabbing her shoulders. "I was born like this. I'm from another planet. I arrived here during the meteor shower. The rocks do affect me. They make me sick. But my powers don't come from them, and I don't need any doctors."

He could hear her heart racing and it frightened him. Their eyes locked.

"…Don't need any doctors." She was merely repeating his words.

"No, no doctors. They wouldn't know what to do with me anyway, Lois. My skin is as tough as steel. Bullets, fire, nothing can hurt me except the meteor rocks." _And that's not really the entire truth. That look on your face can._

"Bullets?"

"Yeah." It was hard to see the shock displayed in those eyes of hers. "They used to bruise me. Now they don't even do that."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Lois?" Clark licked his lips. He hadn't expected her to just freeze in place and be speechless. "Lois, you're scaring me. I'm not used to you being at a loss for words. Say something. Anything?"

"The fire's out," she mumbled.

"What?" He realized he was still holding onto her shoulders and he dropped his hands. "Oh. I can fix that easily enough." Lois heard a sizzling sound as the dampness was burned away from the wood. She turned slowly, following the rippling heat waves emanating from his eyes, to see the flames leap upward from inside the stone ring once more. Clark saw her place her right hand over her heart as if she was trying to quiet her own heartbeat. It wasn't working; he knew.

"Okay. So…" she paused and drew a deep breath, "you're not a meteor freak. You're not going to go all psycho on me, and this is just … _normal_," she put an added amount of stress on the word, "for you." He saw her blow a puff of air up through her bangs. "I can handle this. I really can handle this. I can handle this just fine, I mean… there's not any reason —"

"Lois, I'm not sure babbling is —"

"Stop right there, Smallville. I'm entitled to a little babbling here. I think I've earned it. Being kidnapped twice in one day qualifies me."

He started to say something but she waved a warning finger at him. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare make some stupid—" A sound like a cross between a hiccup and a sob snatched away her breath. She threw up both her hands in frustration and stoically continued. "…Some stupid little comment that makes all of this sound like we're discussing a minor character flaw of yours!"

Clark nodded, crossed his arms, and stayed silent.

"Now," she jutted out her chin, "I want a blanket spread over there by the fire. We're going to have our nice little…um…picnic dinner over here, and —"

Almost as soon as she had uttered one decree, there was a whoosh of wind and the deed was done. The blanket was spread, the contents of the basket were laid out nicely before her, and Clark was back to his original stance.

Lois gritted her teeth at him and crossed her own arms. "Oh, that's not going to get one bit annoying, Smallville," she seethed.

"Lois, I'm only trying to—"

"Yeah, I know. You're trying." She punched him on the shoulder, walked over to the blanket and sat down cross-legged. "And I'm going to wake up soon in my own bed and be freaked out by one very weird dream. Drum stick?" She held one out to him as she bit into another piece. Apparently she was choosing to get through this by acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had just been discussed.

"Does that ever hurt your hand?" he asked as he took her up on her offer and sat down on the blanket opposite her.

"What?"

"When you punch me? As hard as I try, I never seem to know when you're going to do that. I always try to roll with it when anyone runs into me or—"

"Wait just a minute. Bullets don't hurt you but a punch from little ole me is worrying you?" She licked her lips. "I think I'm going to have to start seeing some proof, Smallville. I'm beginning to think you're making all this up." She shook her own drumstick at him before taking another bite.

"Let me see your hand."

She held up her fist. "See? What were you expecting? A bruise? I'm a lot tougher than that, I'll have you know."

"But how? Lois, when I was playing football once, I fell into another player and it wasn't even a hard fall. The guy broke his collarbone. You're hitting me with force, or I'm assuming it's with some amount of force, because it looks like it to me. Why does it not hurt you?"

"Bugs you, doesn't it? Of course, most of your experience has been with — well, a delicate little flower of a girl. Not exactly how you'd describe moi, is it?"

Clark smiled. "No."

"Moving on… so, another planet, huh? Now why don't I believe that? Oh, I know, because it's just about the most incredible thing I've ever heard!"

"And a few hours ago, you were saying that being able to fly was the most incredible thing you'd ever seen."

"Touché. But the strength thing, the steel skin. That's totally different. So how about a display?"

"All right."

Clark pushed up his jacket sleeve and Lois saw his hand move toward the fire. She panicked. "Clark!" She reached forward to stop him, but with one firm hand, he held her back. His other hand reached into the blazing fire and pulled out one of the burning logs and held it up a few inches so that it was still engulfed in the fire. Lois saw the flames lick in and around his fingers with no effect at all. Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide.

"I … don't believe it."

Clark carefully placed the burning log back into the fire and grabbed one of the small rocks at the fire's edge. He looked to make sure she was still watching. Then he crushed the rock to powder.

"No, wait!" She had tried to grab his hand to make sure it was all right. "Let it cool down first." Their eyes met and she was once again speechless. "You know, if I'd had any idea that showing you my abilities would shut you up so completely, I might have done this before now."

She just stared at him.

"Lois, that was a joke. I'm sorry. I didn't—"

The look of complete misery on his face helped her find her voice. "It's okay, Clark. I just…I…I'm not sure what I'm thinking right now. You…you are … amazing."

"Amazing?"

"I'd say that's the word, Smallville." Her gaze turned back to the fire.

"It's just that… that's exactly what Chloe said."

"Chloe?" Lois said sharply. "Chloe!"

Clark covered his ears. "Lois, your voice, it's going into supersonic mode again."

"You told Chloe!"

"Well, yeah, sort of. She sort of found out…Lois, I think I need to go now. Tess is going to be wondering where I am." He got to his feet smoothly as Lois scrambled to hers.

"Wait! You're actually going to leave me here? Alone?"

"Yes. You'll be fine. There's no one around for miles, Lois. You're safe here, and I'll be back in a little while."

"But…" She looked around them into the darkness.

"I need to get those files so we can go over them and —"

"But—" She was still looking doubtfully around them. "Are you sure there's nothing out there?"

"Like what?" Clark smiled. "Lions and tigers and bears?"

"Good one, Smallville. But that's an awful lot of dark —"

"Okay, okay, I'll make sure." He stared intently into the darkness and slowly turned in place. "Nothing. Unless you want to count a very small rabbit about a hundred yards in that direction. But I think you can take him, Lois." That earned him another punch to the shoulder. "Seriously, I'll be right back."

"Clark, there is one thing…"

"What's that?"

"You might want to stop by the Planet and get that picture from your desk of your mom and dad."

Clark's eyebrows knitted together. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I sort of hid something behind the picture. In the frame." Lois smiled and Clark knew she was embarrassed about her choice of hiding places.

"Just don't tell Tess about it. No one else knows it's there. It's sort of the smoking gun."

"Lois," Clark said seriously, ready to begin a stern lecture on her recklessness.

"Well, I figured they'd never suspect _you_ of hiding anything." She laughed at herself. "Listen to me. Some Einstein, huh? The story of a lifetime has been sitting at the desk right next to me for months and I never saw it."

"Lois—?"

"Oh, relax. I am not going to be writing that one. We both know that or you'd never have told me. Just go. Get the goods. Bring the laptop. You are going to enjoy the show. I guarantee it. Just don't tell Tess…any more than you have to, okay?"

He took one long, last look at her before he blurred out of sight.

With the sound of the whoosh he made as he left resounding in her ears, Lois sat down once more near the fire. She couldn't help but look around into the night and shiver slightly. Surely Clark was right. There was nothing out there. Still, it was unnerving to be alone in the middle of nowhere knowing there were people out there who would gladly put a bullet in you to get a Lex Luthor pay off for it.

She picked up a stick and absently poked the fire with it. "It's a shame farmer man didn't pack marshmallows in that basket. S'mores would have been nice about now," she said aloud.

She hugged herself and waited, trying to still the rising fear in her soul. If she were truthful, there was more to fear tonight than just for her physical well-being. She had already begun to regard Clark Kent as a pretty spectacular human being. Tonight he'd told her he wasn't human at all, but he was turning out to be even more spectacular than she had thought. And now she was going to be spending the next day or two alone with him. She poked the fire again and said "Lois Lane, what have you let yourself in for now? You stupid girl."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

True to his word, Clark was back within twenty minutes. He dropped a full plastic grocery bag at her feet before sitting down himself with the briefcase he'd retrieved.

"What's this?" Lois reached for the bag and was stunned when she saw what he'd brought her: chocolate bars, graham crackers and marshmallows. "How did —"

"I heard you," he said casually as he popped open the case and began removing the laptop and files.

"You eavesdropped!"

"Lois, don't be silly. I heard you say—"

"Don't ever do that again!" She all but shouted it at him, and then all at once, she was sorry. How did he always manage to have that effect on her? "Okay, I'm sorry. Maybe I'm overreacting here. This is nice. You were just doing something nice."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Lois, I didn't mean—"

She looked up at him to see that stricken look he always got whenever anyone said anything to him harshly. Why did she always have to be the one to do that? "Forget it, Smallville. I should have said 'thank you' instead of lashing out like that."

Clark nodded and held up the DVD disk he'd found behind his parents' picture. "What's on this?"

Lois was busy opening the packages and licking her lips in anticipation of her first s'mores in years. "That is from the third, and very secret, surveillance camera in Lionel Luthor's office from the night of his death."

"I thought the cameras were all checked…what do you mean 'third' camera? Lois, where did you get this?"

"From the widow of the top man at the second security firm Lionel hired when he began to fear that Lex would kill him."

"What?"

"It's simple, Clark. I contacted her when I saw that her husband died in a very suspicious hit and run accident. She thought I was very caring, by the way. Completely confided in me." Lois grabbed a stick and pulled out her own pocket knife and began whittling the end of it. "It seems Lionel suspected Lex of going off the deep end and wanted him caught and prosecuted if he ever did manage to off him. For Lex's own good, of course." Her tone was utterly sarcastic. "I'm sure it had nothing to do with family revenge."

"Are you saying that Lex…" But he couldn't complete the sentence. Clark knew Lex was capable of murder. He'd witnessed too much to deny it any longer. But to kill his own father – no, he could not believe that, not even of Lex.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Like father, like son. Lionel killed his parents. Lex killed his father. It's on that disk as plain as day. He pushed him out that window." Lois was piercing a marshmallow with her newly sharpened stick.

"But the police said the cameras in his office showed nothing. They didn't show—"

"Yeah, that made me suspicious. Why install cameras in your own private office and not have them aimed at the one place you're most likely to be – the desk? Well, this third camera was aimed at it, and it was very well hidden in a pre-Columbian pot on a table nearby. Luthor had a pin-point camera lens embedded in its design. Quite imperceptible really. I saw it. When Lex auctioned off some things of Lionel's, the widow bought it. She knew that she'd need it if ever she had the guts to come forward with the tapes of that night that downloaded directly to her husband's computers. You should have seen that set up, Clark. It was amazing."

"It was murder then. This really can send Lex to jail for life." There was a hint of sadness in Clark's tone.

"Clark, can you honestly be feeling sorry for Lex Luthor? How many times does he have to let you down? How many people does he have to kill before you see him as he really is?"

"Lois, we were friends. I just —"

"Well, if he kills me, will you at least admit he's capable of murder?" She said it lightly as she pulled off a toasted marshmallow carefully and tried to avoid getting burned.

"He's not going to kill you," Clark said seriously, still focused on the paperwork in his hands. "I would never let that happen."

"Good. Now, have one." Suddenly she leaned forward on both knees and the next thing he knew she was pushing a s'more into his mouth. The gooey stuff got all over his chin as he moved quickly, reacting to the surprise. The laptop fell from his lap, the files in his left hand barely escaped falling into the fire, thanks to Clark's lightning fast reflexes, and the two of them collapsed into laughter

"Warn a guy next time, Lois!" He wiped at his chin and his hands with his sleeve.

"And miss that look on your face? Clark, you were never a boy scout, were you?"

"Uh, no. But I've been called one before. Does that count?"

"No. I knew this whole camping out thing was not really your style." She smiled as she began toasting another marshmallow.

"To tell you the truth, it was more of dad's thing." Clark stood up to fish around in the cooler for a soft drink.

"Why don't you do that more often?"

"Do what?" Clark stretched out on the blanket on his stomach.

"Tell me the truth." Lois said it simply.

Clark looked up at her sharply. "Lois, I've told you my biggest secret tonight. What more do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the answer to why did you tell me? That would do for a start." Her voice was light, but she held his gaze steadily in the firelight.

"You saw me fly. How could I…I mean, there was no way around it. I had to tell you."

"No, you didn't. I'm guessing you've saved me before. I know you did once as the Red and Blue Blur. At least, now I know you did. You never told me any of those other times. Why now? Why this time? I'm guessing that you could have gotten us both out of that well some other way, all without letting me in on this great secret." She took the Coke from his hands and drank from it. Clark watched her do it with surprise. It was somehow intimate, this drinking after him.

"Lois, I…I didn't …" Clark stumbled over the words because he had no answer. Why _had_ he told her? He couldn't keep eye contact with her, so he looked toward the fire.

"It's okay, Smallville. I just wondered." Her tone changed abruptly from nice to aggravated. "It's not as if you have to answer every question or you die, you know. Stop that!"

"Stop what? I didn't do —"

"Brooding. You're such an expert at it. And I will not be the subject of such action." She placed the Coke back into his hands and got up to get her own.

"I do not brood," he said gruffly.

"Yeah, and Green Arrow's my sister!"

He looked at her sharply and saw the laughter on her face die, only to be replaced with shock. "Oh, my god, that was you!"

"What? Lois, you're not making any sense."

"It was you!" She hit her own forehead. "How stupid! I had it figured out that there'd be some kind of a buddy system for super heroes, but if you're the Blur, then it had to have been you!"

"Lois, what—"

She punched him then with all her might. "Owwww!"

"Lois!" He grabbed at her hand as she was shaking it. A quick flash of his X-ray vision showed nothing inside was broken.

"Oh, just leave me alone, Clark. It's all right." She grunted. "I just —" Her hand didn't hurt nearly as much as the thought of what she had told Clark about kissing Green Arrow once upon a time. Now she knew she had bragged to Clark about kissing Clark himself. She wondered vaguely if there was another well nearby that would open up and just swallow her right now.

"I did warn you about that," he said gently. He held her hand tenderly and looked at it, checking for bruises. There were none and he relaxed. It certainly did appear Lois was much tougher than he'd expected.

"Clark?" He still held her hand. "Um, Clark." And for the second time that day, he let go of her hand, hardly knowing how he'd come to be holding it in the first place.

Author's note: The conclusion is next. Thanks to all who reviewed! They really help spur a writer to sit down to write when they should be doing other things…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The evening passed quickly for both of them and Clark breathed a little easier when the talk changed to less personal stuff. He had always thought Lois would be easy to be with if it weren't for his big secret keeping him on edge with her. Now that was gone. He could finally be himself with her and it was very freeing.

The fire had burned down to only glowing embers and they had stretched out on the blanket side by side looking at the stars.

"So where would Krypton have been? Can you show me?"

"Sure. According to Dr. Swann, it was about there." He pointed to the southeast. "See that line of four stars and there's a cluster of smaller ones to the left?"

"No, I'm not seeing four stars in a line. Show me." Lois scooted herself over until she was right next to Clark and could follow his finger pointing out into the cosmos.

"See that reddish looking star there? It's the brightest one in that area." He wondered briefly just how much better his own eyes were at seeing what he was describing.

"Yeah. I see that. But I don't see four stars in a line."

"Look to the left of that big star. See, there's four little ones all in a line."

She lifted her head and, in an attempt to see what he was describing, let her head fall back to rest on his shoulder. "Ah! Now I see them. So now what am I looking for?" She was squinting up at the sky when he looked nervously down at her.

"The small cluster of stars to the left of that." He gulped. "That's where it was, well, roughly where it was. It was way behind those stars."

"And it just blew up?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. A whole planet…just gone. Such a shame. But if it hadn't blown up, you wouldn't be here. It's hard to not be glad about that part, Smallville."

"Ah, but you wouldn't know the difference then." He chuckled lightly.

"I don't know, Clark. I think I'd be missing you if you weren't here right now, not to mention I'd have been dead already a few times over. But right now, you're an awfully comfortable pillow." She yawned as she snuggled against his shoulder, completely at ease being so close to him. As she drifted closer to sleep, she acknowledged to herself that even though she was on Lex Luthor's hit list tonight, she had never felt this safe.

Clark, on the other hand, was anything but comfortable and feeling anything but safe. Lois Lane was falling asleep so close to him, he could smell the light scent of the shampoo she had used the night before and the heady fragrance of the perfume she always wore.

He had only wanted to protect her today. That's all. Not end up spending the night with her draped all over his shoulder like… No, she was tired. That was all. It was perfectly natural that someone would fall asleep after the day they'd had. Lying here under the stars was relaxing. So what if there was a perfectly good tent close by, standing there unused. The minutes ticked slowly by and he tried his best not to move at all. He could tell by the slow, rhythmic breathing that Lois was asleep.

He closed his own eyes and tried to sleep too. But no. It was not happening. Lois was right there. So close he could… He willed himself to stop thinking about her closeness, but the beating of his own heart was loud in his ears.

"Clark," Lois whispered, and he jumped. "You're doing it again,"

He licked his lips. "Doing what?"

"Brooding."

"I am not," he sulked. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking so hard your heart is having to race to keep up with it?" Lois turned over and looked him in the eye. "What's the matter?"

He looked back at the sky. "It's just…well, I… I didn't wake up this morning thinking I'm going to tell Lois my secret today. It's just kind of hard to get used to your knowing. That's all."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I…I … well, I have thought about it," he admitted, a little on the defensive.

"You have?" Lois smiled. "That's nice. For how long?"

"For a few months now."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's been different between us. I didn't like lying to you. I always hated that part of it. The lying."

"I can imagine. It would go against everything the Kents taught you."

"Exactly." He was glad she understood that part.

"But?"

"But?"

"There's a 'but' in there that you're trying to ignore. But… you didn't tell me because?" Her voice went up, adding a question mark to the end of her sentence.

"Because knowing drew Chloe and me closer than ever. I can tell her just about anything now. Because knowing …"

"Because knowing might just let me get closer to you too?" Lois' smile lit up the night for him. "Clark, just tell me it's not in the same way it is with Chloe." She bit her bottom lip, waiting for an answer.

"No, it's not. You know it's not." Clark met her eyes.

The stars and a single small rabbit munching on some tender grass were the only witnesses to the very first kiss of Lois and Clark.

The End

Author's note: I was going to reply to some of the reviews on the last chapter but it wouldn't let me, so I thought I'd just edit the whole chapter to do it. This was originally just a one-shot made up of the first chapter. People wanted more so I added chapters. I went on to the new story (He Flies!), but I do mean to come back to this one after that one is finished…don't know how long that will take though. It's already over 30 chapters and I have no idea how long it's going to be. However, I do like the idea of Lois taking the witness stand, so I'm definitely going to do a sequel.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You make me feel so good about doing this. Anything to get out of housework, right?


End file.
